notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadbeams
The Broadbeams (Kh. Findu-Nahâb) were one of the seven tribes of the Khazâd Description History The Broadbeams awoke together with their kinsfolk the Firebeards at Mallost (Kh. Zirakbhund) in the Northern Blue Mountains and soon after founded the large City of Belegost (Kh. Gabilgathol, "Mighty Fortress"). They were famous Dragon-Warriors and fine Smiths. Most prominent among the Broadbeams was Lord Azaghâl who wounded Glaurung the Dragon. After the Drowning of Beleriand and their feud with the Firebeards, initiated by the treacherous Skorgrim Dourhand, the Broadbeams expanded into northern Eriador and the Forodwaith in search of riches and founded the cities of Zarak-Dûm and Barazbizar, later called Carn-Dûm. With the fall of the last heir of Dwálin at the downfall of Barazbizar, the remnants of the tribe fled to Khazad-dûm and united with Dúrin´s Folk. After the abandonment of Moria most of the Broadbeams gathered in the Iron Hills or returned to Eriador and building up a new home at Thorin's Halls under the leadership of the Longbeard heir Thorin Oakenshield. The Broadbeams were represented in the Quest for Erebor by the brothers Bofur and Bombur and their cousin Bifur. Culture The Broadbeams were considered cool-headed and deliberate but also relentless. They were self-confident and often easygoing in things that stinged the pride of other dwarves and drove them to abandon wisdom. This confidence did not come from great wisdom but their patience and devotion to craft. Of all dwarves the Broadbeams were considered wise because of their nature of sober-mindedness, recalling their King Dwálin the Wise who earned his epithet for his deliberate neutrality in the war between the elves and the dwarves of Nogrod. They were still friendly with elves. In contrast to their Firebeard brothers, who were known as the greatest bladesmiths, the Broadbeams were considered the greatest armourers the dwarves had ever produced.Dain II Ironfoot's people from the Iron Hills, which was largely of Broadbeam descend, were the only people who possessed the secret of making the fine and flexible metal mesh Dwarves used to make their chain hoses or chausses. Appearance The Broadbeams were heavy set even for dwarven standard. The Sons of Dwálin were even often corpulent, gluttony sometimes being their only apparent vice. They stood 4 to 5 feet tall and had an average weight of 180-240 pounds. They had a somewhat ruddy complexion and were known for dark brown, red, or black hair. Hair and Dress The Broadbeams dressed in rigid dwarven boots, hoods, caps, cloaks, and hooded mantles, but in contrast to their kin they preferred their clothes simple and often quite unelaborate. They liked to display themselves as rooted to the soil, and even their Nobles were often hard to distinguish from the working classes. As a northern tribe they often added pelts and furs to their attire. They were also the dwarven tribe best known for their most intimidating Dwarven-Masks. Dwarf-holds *Barak-Shathûr *Baruk-Zigil (Mount Gram) *Barazbizar (Carn-Dûm) *Barukkhizdin *Buzdûm-Mazar *Gabilgathol *Gabilshathûr *Mallost (Zirakbhund) *Ringrod *Telenaug (Azakhuzd) within the Nan-i-Naugrim (Khazadbizar) *Zarak-Dûm Prominent Broadbeams *Azaghâl *Balan *Beli *Bifur *Bodruith *Bodruithog *Bodruithol *Bofur *Bombur *Bór *Bran *Brar *Bror *Brúni *Cadhad *Casar *Daeri *Dern *Dorin *Dorn *Drani *Drar *Drar II *Drarin *Dror *Drorin *Drûn *Dwálin the Wise (also Linnar or Lennar) *Eitha *Fangbain *Frar *Frilli *Frûl *Garin *Gelir *Gorn *Grar *Grûr *Indrafang *Kabir *Mûnd *Narag *Nari *Narin *Narvi *Neli *Nori *Norn *Norno *Ralin *Rulin *Skorgrim Dourhand *Snori *Tahîn *Tharin *Thrar I *Thrar II *Thrar III *Thrarin *Thrér *Thruin *Thurn *Turg Category:Dwarves Category:Angmar Category:Rhûn Category:Lindon Category:Tribe Category:broadbeams